How to make a love song
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Set a few days after the Promised day. Now that it has been peaceful, the members of the Military and their families will be having a party to celebrate it. With the new Fuhrer adding an exciting event. Have you ever wondered how would Roy Mustang write and sing a song for his most trusted partner? Fun events and sweet happenings are definitely a part of this lighthearted story.
1. Chapter One: Partnership

Author's Note: I haven't written a story for far too long now, that I think that I've kinda lost my touch in this things... But I had missed doing this so here you go, this will be my newest fan fiction as well as the first story I've written for this year. XD

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights on FMA and it's characters, but I do however own this story's plot. Seeing that this story is just fan made, of course it will be somewhat different from FMA's original story.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter One: Partnership

* * *

><p>It was just typical day in Central Military Headquarters, but unlike any other day. There is a new problem raising about, which has made almost all the male military officers busy.<p>

* * *

><p>~<strong>Inside, Brigadier General Mustang's office~<strong>

* * *

><p>" How on earth do you make a love song? " Havoc asked out loud, while scribbling something on a piece of paper.<p>

" Oh, following the general's advice aren't you? " Breda said as he patted Havoc's back, irritating the latter.

" Yeah, I mean isn't it the best gift to give a girl on this kind of occasions? " Havoc replied as he shove Breda's hand away from his back.

Breda crossed his arms and smirked at Havoc before he replied, " That would be Brigadier General Mustang's reason. But as for you, you only wanted to do that because you're broke. "

Havoc shook his head in defense, " Hey, that's not it! " Breda smiled at the look of Havoc's defensive look on his face, before he respond, " Wanna bet on it? " .

" As much as I want to, I can't since I'm out of cash. " Havoc said, it took him a few seconds later before he slapped his hand on his forehead as he realize that he just admitted that he was broke. Breda, Fuery and Falman laughed at the look of him.

" I knew it. " Breda said casually. Havoc simply replied with a shrug. " Hey, but seriously speaking. Isn't singing a love song really the best gift? " He stated as the others nod.

" True, it is a more great gift rather than buying expensive things that a girl wouldn't normally need. " Falman said, crossing his arms.

" And the most greatest part of it, is because it's free. Now that's what makes singing songs the best gift." Breda said as the others nodded sheepishly.

" But making a song is much more difficult than it may seem. " Fuery said as he took a glance at what Havoc has written awhile back.

He smiled as he took the paper and read it. " Look, Lieutenant Havoc hasn't even written a single verse yet... " Fuery added as Havoc quickly snatched the paper away from him.

" I'm not finished yet. " Havoc said, before he began scribbling something on the paper again.

" You've better hurry and finish it within this day. After all, the party will start tomorrow after work. " Breda said as Havoc nodded. " Yeah, yeah. I know... "

Then Havoc eyed the three, " Hey, What about you guys? What do you guys plan on doing tomorrow night? " He asked as the three shrugged.

" I think I'm too old for that kind of things... " Falman said, " So I may just give a simple gift. " he added.

" I might also just buy something. I really don't think I can make songs or whatsoever. " Breda said as he scratched his head and frown. " I don't have time. " He added.

" I highly doubt I have the skills to do that too. " Fuery said with a sigh, " So I'll also just buy something. " he added.

Havoc took a cigarette out from his pocket, before he spoke, " Geez, you guys are boring. No creativity at all. "

Breda smirked, " Yeah, yeah... You're just so good at it. But I really don't think you can beat Brigadier General Mustang though. " He said as Havoc sighed. " True..."

Then Havoc looked at the three suspiciously, " Hey, speaking of the general. Where is he? " He asked as the other three looked at one another questioningly. Soon they shrugged it off.

" As far as I can remember, he said he was going to Fuhrer Grumman to talk about his partner for the party tomorrow. " Falman said as the three looked at him.

" Oh, is that so? Speaking about that, have you guys wondered who he's partner was? " Breda wondered.

Havoc shrugged, " Yeah, I'm quite curious about it too... but forget about that, it would probably just be any girl that he probably knows... He's just too popular with the ladies. " he added as he looked away and pout, Then he looked at the others " How about you guys? Who were your partners that has been assigned to you? "

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ The Fuhrer's office. ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Seriously, Fuhrer... did you plan this on purpose? " Roy stated, as he eyed Grumman weirdly.<p>

" Ho ho, but you where the last person to pick someone from this box that once contained the list of names. So it was fairly done, Brigadier General. " Grumman replied. He grinned teasingly at Roy afterwards, making the latter sigh.

" Exactly my point, sir. I highly suspect that you purposely put the paper containing her name on the box before handing it to me. " Roy said as he crossed his arms and lean on the chair he was sitting on.

Grumman also leaned back on his chair and looked at Roy curiously, " So are you saying that, you don't wish her to be your partner? " he asked as Roy shook his head.

" It's not like that, sir... I don't mind being her partner... " Roy said as he looked down and seemingly looked like he was in deep thought.

Grumman grinned once more, before he respond, " Then tell me your reason why you're doubting yourself? Why do you seem like you're nervous in being her partner, tomorrow? "

Roy remained silent as he couldn't think of any reason why. He then simply just closed his eyes and think of what he's going to do tomorrow.

" You even have it lucky. You still have a partner that's a girl. " Grumman said, grinning wider. Roy opened his eyes and looked at Grumman curiously. " What do you mean about that, sir? "

Grumman laughed heartily before he spoke, " Because there are more male soldiers than female soldiers in the military, I thought it would be fun to make some boys have male partners. Ho ho. "

Roy simply smiled and laughed sheepishly, hiding his uncomfortable feeling on what Grumman just told him. " That seems cruel of you to do so, Fuhrer. " He said as Grumman laughed more.

" You shouldn't mind them. I just wanted to have so little fun with some soldiers by messing them around. Oho, you should've seen the faces of those soldiers when they saw who their partners was. " Grumman said, he chuckled afterwards as Roy laughed sheepishly.

" You're right, sir... I'd rather not be on their shoes. I'm happy with my current partner. " Roy said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

" Oh, leaving so soon? " Grumman asked as Roy nodded and saluted, " Yes, I still have to think of an idea on what to do tomorrow. " he added as he smiled afterwards as Grumman smiled back and respond, " It's good to see that you're looking forward to the party tomorrow night, now than you were before. "

Roy shrugged, still smiling he soon spoke, " Like I have a choice, sir. I fear that you'll partner me up with a guy if I keep bothering you about it. "

Grumman laughed heartily before he spoke, " Do you wish me to do that? " Roy quickly shook his head in response, " No, sir." He said as he slightly shivered at the thought of it.

Then Grumman laughed again due to the look Mustang has. " Calm down. There's no need for you to worry about that. After all, you already have a partner. " Then he smiled, " So, will you just buy a gift to give her? " He asked.

Roy smiled back and shook his head, " No, I plan on doing something else. I've suggested my men to do it too, Although I think Lieutenant Havoc is the only one willing to do it."

" Oh, I see. So I'm expecting it'll be something special? " Grumman said as he smiled afterwards.

Roy nodded in response, " I hope I'll be able to do it, because I still doubt that I have the courage to do it, but I guess since she is my partner, I have to make it special. "

Grumman, still smiling, looked at Roy curiously, " Now you've got me all curious about it. I'll be looking forward to what you'll do tomorrow then. Do your best or your partner will scold you. " He said teasingly as Roy Laughed sheepishly.

" Honestly, I can handle her scolding me... But I'm actually more nervous to do what I plan on doing tomorrow since she may kill me for doing it. " Roy said sheepishly. In turn, Grumman laughed at the look of Roy in response.

" If you try your best, I'm sure she'll like it. This may be your only chance to show it to her. Don't be to much stressed much about it. Grumman grinned before he added, " Haven't I taught you well in dealing with the ladies? "

Roy smiled and nodded, " You're right, sir and it is true that you've taught me well on that field. But she's just different from all the girls. "

" Hmm, I guess you might be right. But I still I think you're just nervous around her because you like her. " Grumman said. " That's not the reason for that, Fuhrer." Roy replied.

" Oho, you're right I've mistaken. You loved her, is the right term for you right? " Grumman added teasingly as Roy looked away and slightly blushed making the Fuhrer laugh.

Roy then sighed, look at his superior and smiled, " Hope you'll excuse me, sir. I've still got to plan on what I'll do tomorrow and it's getting late. " He said as he looked at the clock and saw that it was 1630 hours.

" Oh, you're right, you're excused then. It's a shame, I was having so much teasing you. " Grumman said and let out a disappointed sigh afterwards. " Do your best. " He added..

Roy nodded in response, " I will, sir. " he saluted afterwards and added, " I'll be taking my leave now, sir. " Grumman nodded, " See you tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to what you'll do tomorrow then. "

Roy then turned back and headed towards the door. He stopped midway as he heard the Fuhrer call him out. " Brigadier General, I forgot to tell you that you have some papers due tomorrow noon. Be sure to submit it before the party, let's say at 1400 hours. I'm pretty sure that was the deadline I gave you beforehand. "

Roy frowned at the thought of his pending paperwork, he looked at Grumman and smiled. " Yes, sir. I'll work on it now. " He said as Grumman nodded in response, "You may go now. " Roy nod back before he continued his way, then he opened the door and went outside.

As he got out of the Fuhrer's office Roy let out a sigh, " Looks like I have to go back to my office to fetch the papers and go to the library to research. Hopefully, I could still do what I planned on doing tomorrow. It will be quite a hassle since I haven't done anything yet... " He mumbled to himself as he walked lazily towards his office.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Inside, Brigadier General Mustang's office ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" I give up. " Havoc said as he slummed his head on the table making the other three laugh.<p>

" Oh, come on. It's not like you to give up so suddenly. Haven't you written anything? " Breda asked as Fuery took a look at Havoc's paper. " Looks like he has written some things, but I can't understand it since he erased most of the words with his pen... "

Havoc quickly swipes the paper that Fuery was reading. " Give me that. " He said as he ripped the paper to pieces. " It's just not good. " He added as the others smiled sheepishly.

" It's alright, we know that it's difficult writing a love song, that's why we just plan on giving gifts instead. " Falman said as the other two nodded.

Havoc sighed, " It's not that I don't like the idea of just giving a gift. It's just doing something different might be better, but sadly I can't manage to write a song. "

" Then why don't you try making a poem or something else. " Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman flinched as he heard someone talk behind them.

" Oh hey, Chief. Welcome back. " Havoc casually said, the other three acknowledge their superior too. Roy returned their greeting before he went in and closed the door to his office and went towards his desk.

" It's best to not force yourself and try something else if it's not working out. " Roy added as he sat down on his chair and opened a compartment on his desk to get the papers he needed to work on.

" Seriously, Brigadier General. When are you going to submit all your paperwork early? " Breda said as Roy smiled. " Probably never. " He proudly replied as his men smiled at him sheepishly.

Then Roy scanned the area and saw that someone from his team was missing, " Did the Lieutenant Colonel left already? "

" She left shortly afterwards you went to Fuhrer Grumman's office. " Havoc said. " She hasn't returned ever since she left? " Roy asked as his team nodded.

" Yes, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye hasn't returned ever since she left a couple of hours ago. " Falman said as Roy replied, " I see, any idea where she might have been? "

" She might have fed Black Hayate and took a walk with him or she might have been asked a favor by someone. " Fuery stated as Roy thought about it. " Seeing the time now, I think she might have gone home already. " He said as he stand up.

" You four can go home now, be sure to lock up. " Roy added as he took the papers on his desk and went towards the door.

" Alright, Chief... But aren't you going home yet? " Havoc asked as Roy opened the door and shrugged, " I have to finish these damn paperwork first, so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow. "

" Will you be alright by yourself, sir? " Falman asked as Roy nodded lazily and respond, " I'll manage, I'm going to go to the Library while you four can go home now... Just be sure to lock up this room before leaving! "

" Sir! " His men said in unison as they saluted. Shortly afterwards Roy has now left his office and close the door behind him and sighed, " Guess, I'd better get it done as soon as I can so I can go home myself... " He said talking to himself as he made his way to the library.

Then he let out sigh, " Not only do I have to work on this papers... " he started as he strongly gripped the papers on his hand. " I remember that I have to work on making the love song I have in mind too... and I haven't even started it yet either. "

He continued mumbling to himself as he used his free hand to scratch his head. " Seriously... Maybe I was just acting cool and all, when I don't even honestly know How to make a love song either... I really wonder if I can pull it through tomorrow night. "

Roy let out another sigh and continued walking towards the library, " I have to stop worrying about this things and just concentrate on what I have to do now instead... " He said to himself once again.

As he walked on the corridors, he looked up and saw that he was near the library now " Looks like I'm almost there. " He thought to himself as he made his way to the door.

As he got there, he was about to open the door leading the library, but to his surprise the door opened before he could even held the knob. He was surprised as he saw who it was that he bumped into.

" Brigadier General Mustang? "

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Chapter One: Partnership ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note; I'm sorry If I haven't been writing, last time I wrote I think it was last October 31st? My writer's block has been a pain, this story was even supposed to be written on Valentine's day, embarrassingly I only managed to write it now that a month has passed since the holiday. Still, I hope you liked the story. =p<p>

This story is kinda a spin off of my first FMA fan fiction, "**How to make a date.**" since I've based their ranks on that story. But you don't have to read that one since they're still completely different stories.

As far as I know, this story will only have two chapters. I'm going to write chapter two now and I'll check for some grammatical errors I made here later. I want to finish this story as soon as possible, before my writer's block returns. XD Hope you'll review~


	2. Chapter Two: Promises

Author's note: Well, here's chapter two~ ...and I was wrong, this story was longer than what I've originally expected. Hope you'll enjoy the story! :3

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Two: Promises

* * *

><p>" Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye? "<p>

Roy then crossed his arms and smiled, " So you were here... I thought you've already left and went home. "

Riza smiled back before she replied, " No, I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you. "

Roy shook head, " Don't apologize, it's alright. You're free to do whatever you want without asking me for permission, you know. " then he looked at Riza curiously and asked, " But can I ask what were you doing here in the library? Were you here alone the whole time you were gone? "

Riza shook her head, " No, sir. I was just taking a break and took a walk with Hayate. Then I saw Edward and the others. " She said.

Roy looked somewhat shock to hear that, then he asked her curiously," Edward? The Fullmetal runt is here, eh? "

Riza nodded, " Yes, with Alphonse and Winry. They were asking me about the places outside the boundaries of Amestris, mainly about Creta and Xing. I told them that the best way to get the information they needed was to go to the library. So I've been assisting them here. "

Roy smiled and asked, " I see. I supposed that they left since you've left the library now? "

" They're still inside the library. I told them that I was supposed to get something in your office to pick up some papers. The paperwork that you left unattended and I remember that it is due tomorrow at 1400 hours. " Riza stated as she put her right hand on the side of her hip and looked at Roy sternly, " Is that the papers on your hand, sir? "

" Y-yes... " Roy said nervously and gulped, " I want to do it now before I go home so I won't have to deal with it hurriedly tomorrow. " He added sheepishly as Riza sighed.

Riza sighed, " Seriously, sir... Will there ever be a day when you'll take this things seriously? "

" I can probably try. " Roy said, then he smiled as Riza shook her head. " Don't try it sir... Do it. " Riza replied and smiled back. " ... Do you need some help with that, sir? "

" I can do it alone, but I would love your assistance if you're willing to give me hand with this. " Roy said sweetly and looked at her serenely.

" It's fine by me, sir. I'm used to it and I've grown quite accustomed to your routine by now. " Riza said, returning his gaze.

Then she took the papers on Roy's hand and look at it's contents. After looking at the the contents for a few seconds, she separated the papers into two groups. " Here, sir... " she said as she handed out the papers on her left hand to Roy.

" I've separated them into two groups... " Riza started as Roy took the papers she was reaching out on her left hand. " Most of the papers you're holding just need your signature... While I'll take care of the papers that requires some additional reports. " She added as Roy looked at her curiously.

" Is it alright with you? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you since your part requires more work to do. You don't have to do this too... " Roy said worriedly.

" It's alright, sir. I'm willing to do it so we can get home soon... and if I left you alone you'll probably just slack off. " Riza said as Roy laughed sheepishly.

" Is that how you really think of me? " Roy asked as Riza nodded, " Unfortunately yes, sir. "

Roy then smiled, " Then I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble. " He said serenely as Riza looked at him. " I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel. " Roy added as Riza smiled back and returned his serene gaze. " Brigadier General... I'm happy to have helped. "

Sensing the awkward silence that befell them, Roy started, " Lieutenant Colonel, about tomorrow- " But it was cut off by a sudden scream coming from the library.

" **Major! You're joking right? Major! Stop, kidding! Argh, Get away!** "

" Was that Fullmetal? " Roy asked as Riza opened the door behind her, " I wonder what's happening... " She wondered. Then the two went inside the library.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Inside the Library ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" What's wrong Edward Elric? Are you not rejoicing for the celebration of our brotherhood tomorrow evening? " Armstrong said as he flex his muscles very close to Edward, sparkling.<p>

" This must be a mistake! What kind of celebration tomorrow night are you talking about, Major? " Edward yelled about as he tried to push Armstrong away since the major was flexing his muscles very close to him, making him very uncomfortable.

" It's a celebration that will be remembered for generations after generation! Come, Edward aren't you hearing the beautiful melody my artistic muscles are singing in happiness? " Armstrong said as he continued to flex his muscles and sparkle.

Alphonse, Winry and Sciezska can only watch Edward struggling since they don't want to get involve in the sparkling madness.

" Enough, Major! " Edward screamed out once more, but Armstrong ignored him and continued bothering Edward.

From afar, Roy and Riza was watching them and even they could only watch Edward in pity. " About the Celebration that the Major is talking about... is it the Party tomorrow night? " Riza asked as they continued watching Edward struggle in handling Armstrong. " **Major!** "

Roy responded to Riza's question with a nod, " Yeah, and by the looks of it... looks like Edward and Major Armstrong are partners tomorrow.. " Then he suddenly felt goosebumps and looked inferior, " Fuhrer Grumman was really serious about that after all... " He said whispering to himself as he looked away.

" What did you say, sir? " Riza asked curiously as Roy flinched when she spoke. Then he replied, as he looked at Armstrong and Edward bickering " Well, I went to Fuhrer Grumman's office earlier this day, right? He told me that since there isn't that many female soldiers, he partnered some other males to fellow male soldiers... and it seems Fullmetal is part of that unlucky bunch. Humorously, he was also partnered to the Major... "

" I see... Poor Edward looks like he'll have quite an interesting night ahead of him tomorrow. " Riza said as she crossed her hands and looked at Edward, still struggling with Armstrong.

Meanwhile, Roy was staring at Riza, " ... I really wonder what will happen to me tomorrow night too... " He thought to himself. " Brigadier General... " Riza started, making Roy nervous. " Y-yes? " he uttered.

" I've honestly feel quite anxious about who my partner is... since only the male soldiers are the only one who knows who their partners was... Do you have any idea on who might it be, sir? " Riza asked anxiously.

Roy gulped, " Well, the only thing I can assure you is that it's a guy. " he said sheepishly as Riza sighed, " I know that, sir... But I was wondering if you might know anything about him. "

" Don't worry, I can tell that your partner is a good person and he'll treat you well... " He said hesitantly. Riza looked at him curiously, " Do you have any idea about who he is? "

Roy just shrugged and stayed silent, " Of course, I have an idea on who your partner is. I know him perfectly well... well I think I do, but sometimes I've been wondering about it too. " He thought to himself.

" What about you, sir... who was your partner? " Riza asked as Roy, still in deep thought, replied without thinking, " It's you-err... I mean, it's seems like it's time you and I should work on the paperwork now since it's getting late... " Roy said as he hurriedly made his way to a vacant desk nearby.

Riza looked at Roy from afar and was still wondering about something, " I didn't quite get what he said just now. " She thought to herself as she made her way towards where Roy was sitting and as she got there, she sat beside him.

" Ah, Ms. Riza welcome back. " Winry greeted as Riza returned her greeting and asked, " Have the three of you gotten the information you were looking for? "

Winry happily nodded and Alphonse replied " We did, thank you for helping us, Lieutenant Colonel and thank you Sciezska. " Riza nodded and replied, " That's good... "

" It's really no problem, I'm happy to have helped you guys too. " Sciezska said as Alphonse and Winry smiled happily at both of them.

" So are you three going on another journey? " Roy asked as he looked at the papers that he has to sign. Riza also started checking the contents of her share of paperwork.

" Ed and Al are preparing for another journey... but I'm going to stay in Resembool with my Grandma for awhile. " Winry replied.

" Are you really ready to embark on another long journey, Alphonse? What if your body is still not ready for traveling long errands? " Roy asked, concerned about Alphonse's health.

" Don't worry about me, I feel fine. Ever since I've gotten my body back I've been trying to get fit and I never felt this better before. I want to make the most out of it since many years had passed that I didn't got much chance to use it well. " Alphonse said reassuringly.

" But you musn't stressed yourself much and remember to pace yourselves from time to time. " Riza said as Alphonse nodded, " Thank you for being concerned about me, I promise I'll take care of myself. " He replied.

" So, what are you two brothers going on an adventure for this time? " Sciezska asked.

" Me and Brother will go on separate ways and travel around the world to learn more about alchemy and learn about our own world too. Right, brother? " Alphonse said as Edward finally managed to escape Armstrong's sparkling wrath.

" Yeah, we're going to separate to learn more in much less time. Al's going east and I'll go west, then we plan on meeting again somewhere on the middle of the road where we will be travelling to talk about all the things we've encountered. Edward said as he exhaustedly sat back down on his chair.

" Will you guys be safe travelling alone? " Riza asked as Edward respond, " I'll be fine on my own as for Al, he's planning on getting the help of the chimeras, I think they're the warthog one and the frog. "

" Brother! He means that I'm going to ask Mr. Zampano and Mr. Jerso to accompany me. " Alphonse said as Edward grinned. " Ha ha, sorry about that. "

" I see, those chimeras are quite dependable than Fullmetal now so I guess there's nothing to worry about. " Roy teased as Edward got irritated, " What do you mean about that, Brigadier General? Even without alchemy I can still beat anyone with a punch... want me to try it with you? "

" Brother... " Alphonse uttered, trying to make his brother calm down. Roy simply ignored him and continued working on the paperwork in front of him. " So, Fullmetal... the purpose of your journey is to find a way to use alchemy once more... am I right? " he asked.

Edward then look at him seriously, " Yeah. I might not be able to use alchemy now... " he started and look down to stare at his two hands. " I know it's truly not lost forever... and there's still a chance that I may recover it. " He added.

" Ed... " Winry uttered as she comforted Edward by patting on his back.

" I see, then I guess it's settled... " Roy said as the others looked at him curiously, " Fullmetal, we'll be waiting for the day that you regain your alchemy without loosing any part of your limbs then... right Lieutenant Colonel? "

Riza nodded and looked at Edward and the rest, " We'll be waiting just as much as we waited for you and Alphonse to get your bodies back to normal. Always remember that will be here to cheer you on. " She added making the Elric brothers and the others smiled at them.

" You can look forward to that, I'll do my best to make that happen. Thank you for your support. You'll also help me out, right Al? " Edward said as Alphonse happily nodded, " We'll be doing our best, Brigadier General... Lieutenant Colonel. "

" We'll also be waiting for the moment where I can see you at the top of the military, Brigadier General Mustang. " Edward said.

Roy smiled, " Yeah. " then he suddenly remembered something, " By the way, Fullmetal when that happens you have to pay me the 520 cenz that you owe me. "

Hearing that made Edward's hair antennae stand out and become nervous, " You still remember that! " then he looked away and pouted, " Man... you're so stingy about this, Brigadier General. With that attitude you'll never make it big time... " He whispered to himself.

" What did you say, Fullmetal? " Roy suddenly asked as Edward panicked, " No, no... I haven't said anything wrong! " He started, waving both of his hands defensively. " I'm going to pay you my debts when you become Fuhrer like I promised, So make it happen first. " he added as Roy laughed at the look of him.

" You can count on that, Fullmetal. " Roy said as Edward sighed and smiled back, " Next time I see you, you must be the Fuhrer by that time! "

" You make it sound so easy... seeing that I have many rivals for that title that I have to surpassed before attaining that place, you know... " Roy said as he looked back at the paperwork that he needs to sign.

" Don't worry about it much, Brigadier General Mustang! Remember that we'll also be cheering you on! " Edward said as Roy smiled, " I'll remember that. "

" Besides you have the Lieutenant Colonel by your side, everything's possible when you know you have someone important to you watching your back at all times. " Edward said as Roy eyed him weirdly, " Are you implying something, Fullmetal? "

Edward was going to respond but he was cut off by a sudden embrace. " Edward Elric! How your words touch my heart! " Armstrong burst out, " I'm happy to have been your partner for tomorrow's Party! " He added as he squashed Edward in his sparkling manly embrace.

" Major! Stop it! Major... I-I can't breath... " Edward uttered as he struggled once again to get away from Major Armstrong. The others could only watch him, and smile sheepishly at the two.

" Will you be going to the party too, Winry? Alphonse? " Sciezska asked as the two look at her curiously.

" Can civilians join the party too, Sciezska? Isn't it supposed to be a party for the members of the military only? " Alphonse asked.

Sciezska shook her head and replied, " No, it's a event where any guests that are family or friends of a state soldier are welcome to join too. "

" That's great that means we can go too. You're going to accompany me right, Al? " Winry asked as Alphonse nodded and replied, " Sure! That sound's fun and we could watch brother and the Major. "

" That's not funny! You really don't have to go. " Edward respond angrily as he got away from Armstrong's grip and sat back down.

" What's wrong, Edward? Don't you want your younger brother to join you? " Armstrong asked. " It's not like that, Major... " Edward replied as he moved his chair closer to Alphonse to get further distance from Armstrong.

Then Winry looked at Riza and asked, " Ms. Riza... will you be going to the party tomorrow night too? "

Riza looked at her and thought about it before she replied, " ...I'm not really sure... "

" You have to go! " Roy suddenly said out loud, Riza got a bit shocked by it. Then she looked at him curiously. " ...Brigadier General..? "

Roy got nervous as he tried replying casually, " Err... it's because... It's because I might need your help. Since Fuhrer Grumman did pair up some male soldiers with fellow male soldier... there might be an uproar about it. Just having Fullmetal going there is already trouble... "

" Hey! What are you implying, Brigadier General? " Edward said angrily but Roy ignored him.

" I can't do it alone so I may need your help if ever that happens. " Roy added.

Riza then looked at the papers she was working on before she replied, " If you put it that way, sir... then I guess I'll go. "

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ End of Chapter Two: Promises ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Read my story "How to make a date." if you want to read a story very similar to this since it might take some time before I finish writing the last chapter for this one. After I've finished this story, I'm going to start writing that again, as well as all my unfinished stories. So I hope you'll look forward to it. For now, thanks for reading Chapter two and hope to see you on the last Chapter! :)


	3. Chapter Three: Preciousness

Author's note: Well, here's chapter three. Hope you'll enjoy the story! :3

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Three: Preciousness

* * *

><p>Roy smiled and looked at the papers he was working on as well, " Ahh, that was close... If she doesn't go tomorrow then my chances will already be ruined. " He thought to himself.<p>

" Looks like, it's getting late... " Sciezska said as she looked at the clock and let out a yawn as she saw that 2045 hours have now passed.

" Oh, looks like we have to get going now... " Winry said, " It is quite late now... Brother we have to go. " Alphonse added.

Edward arrange the books they read and stood up to put them back on the bookshelves, saying " Yeah, we should go. But first I have to put this books back from where they belong. "

While Edward was busy placing the books back, Riza looked at Alphonse and Winry and asked, " Will you three be going back to Resembool at this time of the night? "

" No, we're going to spend the night here with Ms. Gracia and Elysia since she invited us and since Al wanted to taste her special quiche, we were happy to have accept her offer. " Winry said.

Riza smiled, " I see... well that's good, It would be best. After all, it is already late if you three still plan on going back home. "

" Well, shall we get going? " Edward asked, as Alphonse and Winry stood up from their chairs and said. " Yeah, let's go... "

" So are you three just going to walk your way there? " Roy asked as Edward nodded and replied, " Yeah, that's the plan. "

" Hmm, why don't you just go there by car? Major, can you give this three a lift since it would be faster? " Roy stated as Armstrong gladly responded, " It would be fine with me. "

" ZZzzzz... "

" Really? Thank you, Major! " Winry said happily as Armstrong replied, " It's no problem, a trip is better in a group than only one. " Then he looked at Roy and Riza, " So will the three of you be alright? "

" ZZzzzz... "

" Me and the Lieutenant Colonel, will be alright. We only have to finish a few more papers and we'll be going home too... " Roy said as he looked at Sciezska.

" But we think that Sciezska needs to get to bed soon... " Riza added as they saw Sciezska who was still leaning on the chair, but is also fast asleep. " ZZzzzz... "

Winry went behind Sciezska's chair, held both side of her shoulders with her own hands and shook to wake her friend up, " Hey Sciezska, Sciezska, wake up! "

Sciezska let out a scream as she woke up, panicking, "** A-Alien Invasion!** "

" Relax, Sciezska... there's no aliens. " Winry said as Sciezska sighed, " Really...? what a bummer. " She added pouting.

" Sciezska, why don't you go home with them? " Roy said as Sciezska looked at him, " That's nice... but I have to stay and close the library... "

" We might take a while before we finish... since I have to look at some books to clarify some things before I write it on this papers so we might be long. If you give us the keys we can lock up for you so that you can go home with them now. " Riza said.

" Really? Will you do that for me? I really don't want to bother you guys about it... " Sciezska replied, " It's alright. " Roy insisted as Sciezska thought about it for awhile, then she sighed and took something out of her pocket.

" Here's the keys... " Sciezska uttered before she handed it out. Riza took it from her and replied, " You five can go home now... Don't worry about us. "

Sciezska nodded and smiled, " Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble. " she said as she stood up from the chair and went towards the door since Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Major Armstrong where already there, waiting for her.

The Five said their goodbyes to Roy and Riza as the two did the same before the five left the room and closed the door. The room fell uncomfortably silent afterwards.

" The moment they left the room it became silent all of the sudden... " Roy uttered as Riza nodded, " It has... Sir, I'm going to get the books I need so please excuse me for awhile. " she said as Roy nodded and replied. " You may. "

Riza then stood up and went to the far right side of the library and look at the shelves to find the books she was looking for.

Meanwhile, Roy let out a tired yawn. " ...I still have quite a lot to do and I haven't even worked on my song. " He thought to himself and sighed.

Surprisingly after that, he also heard a soft yawn and whine underneath the table they were using. Curiously, he looked down and he saw something... or someone.

" Bark! " Black Hayate greeted, happily wagging his tail in, delighted to see a familiar face.

" Hayate? where you underneath the table the whole time we were here? " Roy uttered as Black Hayate stood up and stretched his paws with a soft whine.

Then Black Hayate walked towards Roy's side and sat down beside him. He looked at Roy seemingly smiling, he was happily wagging his tail, patiently waiting for a command.

Roy leaned down and tried to pet him in the head, " Keeping an eye on us aren't you Lieutenant. " He said as he rubbed behind Hayate's ears, Black Hayate happily surrendered to his touch and let Roy pet him. " That's a good boy. " Roy added.

" Hayate... so that's where you were... " Riza said, carrying some piles of heavy looking books. Roy then stood up and went to her side, " Here, let me help you carry that... " Roy said as he took most of the books Riza was carrying. " Thank you, sir... "

Then Roy placed them down on the table they were using awhile ago, Riza followed and placed the rest of the books near the other batch. Then the two sat down on the chairs side by side. Black Hayate sat in between them.

" Looks like Hayate had a good nap underneath the table. " Roy started as he took a book and read it's contents.

Riza did the same and took a book and began reading the contents before she replied, " He has... I know he was here but I didn't notice that he was just underneath this table and was sleeping peacefully the whole time we were here. "

Roy began signing some of the papers he still hasn't done yet and smiled before he replied, " I'm surprised that he slept through the rant of Fullmetal and Major Armstrong's loud commotion earlier.

Riza also wrote on the papers that still need some report on a certain field, she also smiled before she replied, " He usually does sleep through anything when he knows that everything will be alright. But he also has the ability to sense even the slightest hints of danger. " Then she bent down and patted Black Hayate who was eagerly watching her.

As Roy finished signing another paper, he watched Riza happily petting Black Hayate, " He's one of a kind ain't he, Lieutenant Colonel? One of the most irreplaceable comrade... " He said as he also petted Black Hayate.

Riza then looked at Roy who was now petting Black Hayate, " He is irreplaceable. " She said as Roy looked at her and replied, " Like you, you're my irreplaceable companion... "

Riza looked up and saw him smile at her, " Without you, I'm probably lost with all the mountains of paperwork pending at my desk by now. " He said as Riza smiled back, " You could work on it without me you know... " She replied as Roy shook his head.

" I probably wouldn't be able to and I'll just probably slack off. " He said as Riza shook her head, " Sometime's I've been wondering why I'm always helping you with your paperwork, sir. " She replied before she look back at the remaining papers that still need some reports and began writing again.

Roy also look at the papers that still needs his signature and began working on them before he replied, " Because you don't want me to be in trouble? "

" Although I think I should let you get in trouble so that you'll learn from that mistake and learn to do this on your own. " Riza said casually.

Roy continued to smile and sign some papers before he respond, " But you still don't want me to get in trouble, right? "

Riza looked at Roy and smiled, " Maybe I'll try it sometime, sir... " Roy looked at her and pouted like a young boy, " Really? " He uttered.

Seeing Roy's making a funny face, Riza couldn't help but smiled wider, " If you keep looking like that, sir. I'm quite tempted to find out what'll happen if I do so. " She said as Roy pouted even more, " That's just mean of you to do so, Lieutenant Colonel. "

The two keep on staring at one another as Black Hayate looked at both of them curiously. When the room felt silent, the two felt awkward while they stare into one another's eyes. A little later they soon gave out, laughing.

" Seriously, sir... We should stop joking around and get back to work. It's already getting to late. " Riza barely said. As soon as she managed to stop laughing, she soon went back to work on the remaining paperwork.

Roy smiled and shrugged, " I guess we should since it is getting late. " He said as he saw that the time, it has been 2135 hours.

Then Roy looked at the remaining paperwork he still has to do and noticed something, " Looks like I only have a couple more of papers to sign... " he said as he read the contents on each document and signed at it. " And now, I'm done. How about you, Lieutenant Colonel, how many more do you have to work on? " He asked.

Riza looked at the remaining paperwork she still has left, before she replied, " I still have to do four... "

" Then please give me the other two, You've already worked on a lot of them so let me help. " Roy started as he reached out he's hand out towards the papers. " Let's share so that we'll finish it quicker. " He added as Riza smiled and handed him the two papers. " Here you go, sir. Thank you. "

" No, I want to thank you. Thank you for your patience and for putting up with me, Riza. " Roy said as Riza looked at him weirdly. " What? Can't I call you by your first name? After all, our working time here in the military has already passed. " Roy added .

" We're still working... " Riza replied. " Oh, come on... You're being boring, Hawky. " Roy teased as Riza shook her head and replied, " Really, sir... can't we finish this papers first? "

" I will, if you call me by my first name. " Roy teasingly said, " You won't stop until I said it now wouldn't you? " Riza said, seeing Roy nod made her sigh.

" Fine... " Riza started as she started writing on the papers again. " Roy-boy, If you don't stop this nonsense I won't go tomorrow night to help you. " She said sternly, but she can't help but smile as she saw that Roy pouted childishly again.

" Alright, I'll stop now. " Roy said as he sighed and began working on the papers again. Seeing Riza smile made him smile himself too.

A couple of minutes later, they managed to finally finished the paperwork without any further hindrances. They returned the books to where Riza got them. After that, they returned to their desk and took the papers and went towards the door with little Black Hayate following them from behind.

The three went out of the library, Roy put the lights out and closed the door as Riza locked the room.

" Let's go back to my office and see if those subordinate of ours has locked up. " Roy said as Riza nodded, " Yes, and we have to put the papers back on your desk too. "

With that, they made their way towards Roy's office and as they got there, it seems like that Havoc and the rest did really locked up, much to Roy's relief. Because there were times when they forgot to lock up the night before and amusingly, more piles of paperwork were placed on his desk a day after. Whether it was a practical joke or not, Roy didn't want that _nightmare_ to happen again.

As soon as they got in, Riza placed the papers on the compartment of Roy's desk again. Roy on the other hand went to a nearby cabinet and took out their black coats. While Black Hayate was silently watching them from afar, guarding the door leading outside, protectively.

" Be sure to give them to the Fuhrer Grumman. I hope you'll be able to give it to him as early as you can yourself. It was supposed to be my day off, tomorrow but I'll be here around at 1500 hours or so. " Riza said as Roy nodded, " I will. " he replied as he handed Riza her coat.

" Let's get going, it's already late... " Riza said as she wore her coat and saw that it has almost been 2300 military hours.

" Alright, let's go. " He replied as he wore his coat. " We'll be using my car since Major Armstrong and the others probably took our military car... I'll drive you to your home. " Roy added as Riza nodded, " Thank you, sir. "

" Riza... you can stop calling me _sir_ now... " Roy said as Riza shook her head and smiled afterwards, " You're just really stubborn... Roy. "

" Your welcome. " Roy said, Smiling broadly. Soon the three went out of the office and locked the door. After that, they went their way outside the building.

As they got outside, Black Hayate led the way towards Roy's white car scanning the area vigilantly for any possible signs of threat. Then as he got to the car, he sat down and waited for Roy and Riza to catch up.

As the two got there, Roy opened the door on the left side and let Riza go in first. Riza sat down and wear her seatbelt, then she called Black Hayate and the dog jumped to her lap as Roy closed the door for them.

After that, he went to the other side of his car and opened the door. As he got in, he wore his seatbelt and closed the door. " Alright, buckle up. " Roy uttered as he started the engine and a few seconds after that Roy started driving to their way home.

A few minutes later, Roy stopped the car in front of Riza's apartment. Then they got out and Roy followed Riza until they got to the front door.

" Riza... will you be okay by yourself now? " Roy asked as Riza nodded, " Yes, Roy... don't worry. You should get home too, it's already late and you have to wake up early tomorrow to give the papers to Fuhrer Grumman. " She replied as Roy nodded.

" Yes, ma'am... " Roy teased as Riza lightly slapped him on his right arm. " I'm serious, Roy. " She said sternly as Roy smiled, " I know... Riza... I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night. " He replied as Riza smiled back and nodded, " Yes, I'll be there. Me and Hayate will go together. "

" Ha ha, alright. Make sure your mistress go to tomorrow's party, Hayate. " He said as he leaned down and petted Black Hayate the dog bark in respond seemingly saying yes. "bark!"

" Well, I'll be going now... See you tomorrow. " Then Roy straightened himself and look at Riza, " Good night, Riza. " He said and smiled afterwards.

" Good night, Roy. See you tomorrow... " Riza said and smiled back, Roy nodded and went towards his car. As he opened the door to his car, he looked back and saw that Riza and Hayate was also going inside.

Riza looked back at Roy and waved goodbye, Roy also waved back. Then he watched as Riza closed the door before he went inside his car and closed the door to his car. He wear his seatbelt and took one more look at Riza's apartment before he drove home.

A few minutes later, he finally arrived to his apartment. He parked the car near the entrance of his home. Then he got out and lock the car's door before he went to the door of his home. As he got inside, he went straight towards the kitchen and drink a glass of water.

After that, he went to the living room and slumped down to his sofa. " It's been a long day... but it looks like It's just beginning... " He uttered to himself as he stand up and went towards a nearby shelf and search for some papers and a pen he can write on. When he got what he needed he went back to sat on his sofa.

As he sat back down, he began scribbling something. Then he let out a yawn afterwards and talked to himself, " I guess it's time for me to make the love song. "

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ End of Chapter Three: Preciousness ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ha ha, Did you think I overdid it? I felt like I made Roy and Riza a bit of OOC. Well, I kinda got carried away since I was enjoying myself since I haven't written awhile because of my writer's block and this story managed to break it and I feel good about it. I usually write whatever comes into my mind when I'm writing this kind of fanfictions you know. =p<p>

**Edit;** Chapter two and Chapter three were once the same chapter. But seeing how long chapter two was than the other chapters, I decided to cut it to two parts. Thanks for reading, all the same.


	4. Chapter Four: Preparation

A/n: I apologize for the delay once more and thank you for your patience and for taking the time to read this short fan fiction of mine. Just saying that this isn't the last chapter again, there will be a fifth chapter. XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Four: Preparation

* * *

><p>Warm faint light illuminates the room through the windows of his apartment. It was already morning.<p>

" I have to finish... writing the love song... " Roy uttered softly in his sleep, while he lay down lazily on his couch with his mouth wide open.

Then from a few distant away from his sofa, a small, white, four legged animal was walking about and soon neared him. As the animal got there, it sat down and silently watched as Roy's right hand slowly fell, much to the animal's delight.

The animal stood up once more and came near to Roy's hand and took a sniff at it, before it licked it and tried to wake him up. After a few strokes however, Roy remained unaffected by it and just continued to sleep.

The animal groaned and decided to pounce on him, hard. Digging it's claws in his chest and shook him up. Roy slightly winced in pain as the animal continued it's antics to wake her master up.

Giving up, Roy groggily sat up and put the animal down on the sofa. Then he stretched his arms and yawned afterwards. " Yuki... I'm tired and I still got something to do so I'm not in much mood to play with you right now. " He uttered, still half asleep as his pet white shiba inu looked at him curiously.

Then it stood up and walked away to the other room for a few seconds and another few seconds later Roy watched his pet came back, carrying her empty food bowl in her mouth.

" Ah, I guess you're hungry. I believe I haven't even fed you last night since it was already late. I'm so sorry about that. " Roy said as he yawned again before he stood up from his couch and took his dog's empty food bowl. Then headed to the kitchen with Yuki following him from behind.

Roy opened his fridge and got out some leftovers for his dog. After filling in her bowl, Roy knelt down and placed the food bowl near his pet. He then stood up and watched as Yuki sniff her food bowl before taking a bite.

With that, Roy decided to prepare his coffee. " I should bring you to work with me today, since I might come back home even later than last night because of the party. " He said as he got his cup and sat on the chair on his dining table.

He took a sip at his coffee and eyed his pet eating happily before he spoke once more, " I can't possibly leave you here alone to starve when there's probably a buffet there. "

Roy continued looking at his pet until he finishes his cup of coffee. Once his cup was empty, he stood up and went to the sink and washed the cup.

By that time, Yuki has also finished eating and started to groom her fur, then she watched as Roy knelt down in front of her so she looked at her master curiously.

" Since I'm bringing you to work with me today, I want you to behave, alright? " Roy said as he reached out his hand to Yuki's head to pet it.

Yuki growled contentedly as she wagged her tail in delight, she barked as if saying yes in reply. " Good girl. " Roy said as he handed her a bowl of water. Yuki gladly drank from the bowl afterwards as Roy continued to pet her.

Then Roy stood up and yawned, " Guess I fell asleep last night. I still haven't written anything yet so I'd better hurry to the office so I can work on it there. " He uttered.

Then he wondered, " What time is it now anyway? " He asked himself as he looked at the clock, his eyes grew wide as he saw the time, it was already 1100.

" When did it get so late? I'd better hurry. " Roy uttered as he hurriedly went to his bathroom, Yuki eyed her master running and shut the door closed.

Even though she may not understand everything her master says or do, it is enough for her to understand that this is important to her master and it certainly isn't any laughing matter.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Brigadier General Mustang's office ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Ha ha ha, now that was funny! Can you repeat that again, Havoc? " Breda barely said out loud, since he was laughing hard.<p>

" Hey! This is something serious. This is nothing to laugh about! " Havoc said angrily.

" But your poem is really priceless and unique, Lieutenant Havoc. " Fuery said, " It's just a bit to cheesy for you so it feels weird. " Falman added

" I've never knew you could make a poem such as this, it's so not like the Havoc we know." Breda said with a wide grin. Havoc sighed, " I have to remind myself that I'm never asking you guys for advice or opinions anymore. "

The others smirked at him, " Just who is your partner, Havoc? You were really poetic with this poem. Mind telling us who was your inspiration? " Breda teased as Havoc took the paper containing his poem from him. " You'll find out at the party later. " He replied.

Then Havoc sighed again and spoke dejectedly. " However... Will I really have the nerve to say this poem to everyone later..? Especially to my partner? Or will I just make a a complete fool of myself in front of her and everybody? "

" Give it a try and you'll find out about it yourself. " A person said coming from behind Havoc and the others.

The others turned back and saw Brigadier General Mustang with his pet Yuki closing the door behind them. The four happily greeted their superior as Roy did the same while hurriedly making his way to his desk.

Like before, he opened a compartment in his desk and took out the paperwork that he needs to pass to the Fuhrer before the set deadline. As soon as he got it, he hurriedly made his way back to the door.

" Hey, chief... why do I feel like you're such in a hurry today? " Havoc asked as Roy opened the door, but looked at him and responded before heading out, " Because unlike you Havoc, I haven't had much chance to write something nor do I have any material gift to give away to my partner, so I have to hurry with this errands so that I can find time to do so. "

Then Roy looked at Yuki that was patiently sitting beside Fuery. " Sergeant Fuery, take care of Yuki for me for awhile and try to humor her. "

Fuery nodded and saluted, " Yes, sir. I'd gladly look after her. " He said as he lifted Yuki to his lap, making the white pup relax and lean comfortably as Fuery pet her.

With that, Roy went out and closed the door behind him.

" Well, even the General seems to be very anxious for the party later. Hope he'll be able to finish writing the love song in time. I was looking forward to hearing what the General come up with later. " Falman said as Fuery and Havoc nodded.

" Yeah, I was looking forward to it too. " Fuery said as he played with Yuki's paws, " Lets hope that your master will finish the song a little later, right, Yuki? " The pup then barked two times in response.

" We know he'll manage so we don't have to worry about that much. The General is talented in this kind of things. " Havoc said as the other two nod in response.

" It would be better if we worry about our own problems for the party rather than worrying about General. right, Breda? " He added as he got no response he repeated his name twice. " Breda? Breda where are you? "

Getting no response once more, the other two also helped look around. A minute later, they found Breda on top of the bookshelf again.

" Breda... what on earth are you doing up there? " Havoc asked as Breda looked frightened, " Take that thing away from me! " He said pointing out to something. " I won't go down until it's gone from this room! " He added.

The others curiously took a look at to where Breda was pointing out, then they grinned at him as they realized the reason.

" Oh yeah, we forgot that you're afraid of dogs. " Fuery said as he looked at Yuki that's in his arms. The pup playfully barked thrice at Breda making the latter fear her more.

" Aww come one, Lieutenant Breda. She looks so cute and friendly why are you so afraid of something so adorable? " Falman teased.

" Simple, I hate dogs. " Breda said as he continued to cling to the wall to get further away from the pup.

Havoc then took Yuki from Fuery and gently held it up to Breda. " Now come on, this dog won't bite if you atleast try to pet it. " He said teasingly. He laughed at the look of Breda every time he raised Yuki up closer to him. " Put her down! " Breda yelled.

" Well looks like my revenge came early today. " Havoc added as him and the other two laugh. Soon Fuery held Yuki from the corner as Falman and Havoc helped Breda get down.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ The Fuhrer's office. ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Well I must say that you've given me your paperwork a lot earlier than what I expected. " Fuhrer Grumman said as he looked at the papers that Roy gave him. " You have probably had someone helped you out with this, I presume? " He added as Roy nod at him.<p>

" Yes, we finished it yesterday. After talking with Fullmetal and the others. " Roy responded. Hearing him say the word Fullmetal made him remember what Grumman has planned for the poor lad at the party later.

" By the way, Fuhrer. I guess you were serious about partnering males with fellow males. As much as Major Armstrong is overjoyed by your decision, Fullmetal seems to be quite against it. " Roy added as Grumman grinned.

" Oh, I am really serious about that since it will be fun seeing most of the guys in disgust after finding out who their partner is and I'm sure Edward would come to appreciate Major Armstrong's company eventually tonight. They are, after all... good friends. " Grumman said casually.

" I hope you're right, sir. Though it will make this event a little more exciting, We still don't want any catastrophes happening around here seeing that it has already been quite peaceful now. " Roy leaned on the chair he's sitting on and relax.

Grumman smiled and also leaned back on his chair to relax. " I highly doubt that there will be any trouble, since most would just take my little joke funny and enjoy themselves. But in case there will be trouble... I'm sure, you and your team will be there to settle everyone down. " He said as Roy smiled.

" You can count on us, sir. But I hope we won't have to do so, that way we can just enjoy the party more. " Roy said calmly.

Grumman nod at him and replied. " Let's hope for the best and just have a fun time. " Roy nod in agreement as well.

Then Grumman eyed Roy and spoke, " Brigadier General, Can I ask you and your men for a favor? "

Roy looked at him and ask, " Of course, sir. What is it? "

" Although the preparation for the party is almost complete, I would only rest assure that everything will be fine, If you and your team would overlook the preparation and helped out until it's completion. Would that be alright? "

Roy gulped and look at his watch, seeing that it's already noon. He then looked away and bit his lip and soon sighed as he felt hopeless, " Will I really be able to do what I planned later night in this case? " He thought to himself.

Grumman coughed to get his attention. " Is there something wrong, Brigadier General? " He asked as Roy looked at him and shook his head.

" No, sir. Everything is alright and me and my men would surely love to help you out. " Roy said with a smile as Grumman eyed him curiously. " I could still tell that something is bothering you, Brigadier General. "

Roy looked at him earnestly and shrugged. " I guess I'm just a bit anxious about the party itself later. But other than that, I think I'm fine. "

Soon Grumman smiled, " I see, don't worry. I'm sure all will work out great for you later if you don't think about it too much. "

Roy nodded in agreement, " You're right sir, but I'm quite curious to know if you can give me one more friendly advice that can help me for the party later. " He asked as Grumman look up and thought about it for awhile. " Hmm, give me a moment... "

Then Grumman looked at Roy's eyes and spoke, " Just simply express yourself. Tell everything your mind tells you what you truly feel about her. Seeing as you probably know her more than me since you've known her more than everybody else as well. "

" Well that's true. " Roy said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. " Just simply express myself, huh? " He thought to himself.

Then Roy opened his eyes and looked at his watch again, it was already lunch time and he and his men still has a lot to do after.

" Well sir. I have to go now. Let's just meet later at the party seeing as we both have a lot to do. " Roy said as he stood up and head to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he looked back and bowed respectfully to Grumman, " Please excuse me, Fuhrer. "

" You are excused, Brigadier General. You may go. " Grumman said as he turned and looked at the paperwork that Roy gave him again as Roy left his office quietly.

Outside, Roy let out another sigh, " Well better get to work. " He uttered as he headed to his office. " I really wonder when will I be able to finish the song. There's only a few hours left before the party begins... will I really have time for that? " He added as he made his way to his office.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got there, he told his men what Fuhrer Grumman ask them to do and they wasted no time and went to where the party would be held.<p>

Hours passed by slowly as they worked hard to make sure that the party later at night would progressed without problems.

Although they did work hard, they still find themselves joking around with each other. Thanks to Breda's constant fear of dogs getting in the way of work. They find themselves having fun despite the workload.

Well as long as they don't break anything in the process. Keeping the dog away from Second Lieutenant Breda would still be for the best or else they'll have more work if ever something breaks down and it could also make the whole party itself a failure so they should avoid any damage as possible.

As they continued to work, the hours pass them by. Once all work is done, they find themselves just waiting for time to pass and relax till the party starts.

All except for one.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ End of Chapter Four: Preparation ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'll finish writing chapter five as soon as possible. Just have to work on something for school but I'll finish it soon, so let me finish it first before I reread this and fix some errors. Hope you liked this story, I'll finish it within this week so I can work on other stories as well.<p>

And the next chapter might be the last... or not. It depends, but you'll get to see Roy's Performance soon enough. Ha ha~ I'm sure you'll like it since I'll make it so. So hope you'll look forward to it. :D

By the way, if you're wondering on how Roy ever got the dog, it's gonna be explained on How to make a date's chapter seven which will be the next story I'll update as soon as I finish this story. ;)


	5. Chapter Five: Presentation

A/n: Lol, just saying that this still isn't the last chapter again.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Five: Presentation

* * *

><p>After all preparations are done, Roy decided to get out of the building and get some air just outside Central headquarters. He stopped near the bottom of the staircase and look at his watch. It was already almost 1500 hours.<p>

" She'll be here any time soon and I haven't even done anything at all. " Roy said talking to himself as he sat down on the stairway. Little Yuki also followed him out and sat beside him. She let out a soft whine to get her master's attention. Her eyes looked like it wants to comfort him.

Roy soon smiled at the look his pet was giving him, he reached out his hand to her and gently rubbed her head just behind her ears. The dog growled softly and wagged her tail in delight in response.

" Taking you in really was a great choice. Up till now, ever since Fuery found you and gave you to me, you've been a great source of relief in my life. You're a good dog, Yuki. Now I could understand the feeling of Riza having fun with Hayate." He said as Yuki nuzzled her master's hand. Then she sat down patiently beside him and eyed him curiously as Roy sighed again.

" I don't know why but I'm still wondering How to make a love song even up till now when it's already late. " He said as he stood up and went down the stairway to go to the far left side of Central Headquarters with little Yuki following him from behind.

Roy eyed the fallen twigs and a bark with some nails attached to it that has been filled up and is about ready to be dumped to the trash bins. He also saw some twined strings just on the side. " Hmm... I wonder if it'll work... " he uttered as he bent down and curiously took a couple of wood and mix them with some twine. He placed them to a vacant spot on the side and stared at it.

" Oh, well... Might as well just give it a shot. " He said before he clapped his hands together once and slammed both of his hands to the ground just beneath the wood and twines.

Little Yuki watched in awe as bright bluish light and gust of sand engulfed the materials just above Roy's hands. Then as it dies down, the dog took a look at what her master did.

To the dog, it looks like some sort of a weird shaped stick with strings and a hole in the middle of the base of that wood.

To Roy however, it is simply just an instrument. A simple, medium sized wooden guitar.

Once the gust of sand finally vanishes, Roy walked closer to it then knelt down to pick the instrument and placed it on his lap. Testing it out, he let his hands work with it and to his surprise, the guitar he made was pretty good and the sounds it made was better that what he expected.

Having fun, he continued playing it, " Well, I must say that this is a good instrument even though it was only personally made by me. It is working fine after all. " He said as he looked and smiled at his dog.

Yuki returned his gaze and also seemingly smiled at him. At first the dog shivered in fear when her master first strummed the guitar. But listening to it more, Yuki calmed down as she listened to the melody her master is playing.

Then Yuki watched as Roy stood up with the guitar is his hand, she whined softly because her master stopped playing the instrument which ceased the soothing music she heard with her little ears.

Hearing his dog whine, Roy looked at her and smiled, " Don't worry, I'll be playing it again for you if you really liked it. " He said as the dog barked happily.

" But, Yuki can I sit at the staircase atleast? My legs are quite giving in since I've knelt down long enough... " He added as he saw the dog bark once as if saying yes.

Roy then made his way back to the staircase and sat down to where he sat earlier, Yuki also sat beside him and watched as her master lift the guitar on his lap and she listened closely as Roy started playing the guitar once more.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

Riza was walking towards their office. Once she got there however, she found out that the door was locked. She looked at the watch and saw that it was still too early for the party to start.

" I wonder where they could be? " She thought as she eyed Black Hayate sniffing around as if he's searching for the others as well.

" Oh, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. Are you looking for Brigadier General Mustang and the others? " Someone said from her side. Riza turned to look at who it was, she saw that it was only Sciezska. She also noticed that she was carrying a couple of small trays with glasses of water in her hands.

" Yes, I am. Do you know where they are? I didn't know they left since I only arrive here a few minutes ago since it was my Day off today but the Brigadier General insisted for me to come to the party. "

Sciezska nodded as she tried to balance her shaking hands before she spoke, " I understand. Well if you want, you can follow me since I'm going to where they are now to give them some water. They've been asked by the Fuhrer to help with the preparation for the party you see, so I figured they were thirsty since they have been working hard the whole afternoon. "

Riza nodded before she replied, " Thanks Sciezska, that would be nice. " then she went closer to Sciezska, " Let me help you out as well. " she added as she took the other tray from her.

" Oh, thank you so much. I thought my hands would give in anytime soon. " Sciezska said with a smile as Riza smiled back.

" Well then let's get going, Lieutenant Colonel. " Sciezska said leading the way while Riza and Black Hayate followed her from behind.

* * *

><p>As they got to where the others are, Riza surveyed the area on where the party would take place.<p>

It was beautifully designed with the soft colored theme of the decorations which is very pleasing to the eyes. Other than the tables and chairs, there's a large empty space in the middle that ends just to where the stage was. She figured it would be probably where the others would dance if they so desire.

It was only quite simple, maybe that's what she liked about it. Since for a party, you really don't need extravagant decorations since you really won't appreciate it much once the actual party starts since a person would probably just enjoy the party by having fun with their friends.

" Well that and the food no doubt. " She smiled at the thought of it.

Then she looked ahead and saw Havoc and the others lazily sitting on the chairs in the far right rectangular table near the windows. She also saw that Sciezska was already a few meters away from them so she also walked towards where the others are as well.

" Oh, Lieutenant Colonel. So you came, huh? I thought it was your day off? " Havoc asked as Riza placed the tray down beside where Sciezska placed her tray before she replied. " The Brigadier General insisted me to come. He said that he might need me here in case something bad will happen, although I do prefer that there won't be any problems though. "

" I understand, I figured as much as the General thought that there might be problems because of how the Fuhrer decided who the partners will be for some. " Falman said as Riza nodded. " Yes, I also heard that from the Brigadier General. Although I doubt that the others would make a big deal out of it, I think it would be best to prepare for it since we'll never know for sure. " She added as the others nod at her.

" Yeah, I guess we should. " Havoc said as he stretched his arms wide and yawned. " I'm getting sleepy... when will the party start? I'm getting bored here since... well, I'm doing nothing. " He added.

" The party will start after a couple of hours more. But it will get exciting a little later once the others start going inside here with their families. It's been a long time since we simply hang out and just chat. It feels just like a reunion. " Sciezska said as the others smiled at the look of her so excited about it.

" Well, that's true. I haven't seen the others ever since the Homunculus appeared. " Breda said as he shrugged his shoulders. " Well probably see some familiar faces later. " Fuery added happily.

" I also heard from Winry that Gracia and Elysia will be here in behalf of Brigadier General Hughes. " Sciezska said as the others smiled.

It would be nice to meet with everyone after everything that has happened. To just relax with each others company for awhile to make up for the lost time.

While the others tell their stories and laugh around, Riza noticed that Roy was missing in the group. She surveyed the whole area again in search of him, but he was not anywhere in sight. With that, it started to worry her.

Interrupting the others conversations. She curiously asked, " Has anyone seen the Brigadier General? I noticed that he isn't here... and I was wondering if he gave the paperwork to the Fuhrer. "

" We saw him getting the paperwork in his desk and we're pretty positive that he gave it to the Fuhrer, since he was the one who personally asked us to help with the preparations. The Brigadier General was with us awhile ago but we lost sight of him once we sat down here. " Fuery explained as Riza looked at Black Hayate sniffing around again. " I see. " She uttered.

" We figured that he just stepped outside to take a breather. " Havoc said casually as he placed his hands in the back of his head and leaned on his chair lazily.

" That or he might be working on something. " Falman said as Riza looked at him curiously, " And what could he be working on? " She asked.

" We heard him say that he's working on a love song for his partner today. But with work, he claimed that he hasn't done anything yet. Though he hides it well, we can all see that he's been worried about that since this morning. " Falman said as Riza smiled. " He... He's working on... a love song? " she asked in amusement.

" Yeah. At first we also thought that he was just joking about it but it really did turn out that he was serious. So now, we're very curious on what he'll do later. " Breda said.

" I could understand why you guys feel so curious about it. I'm quite curious myself. I wonder what the song will be about. It must be for a very special person since he's putting it a lot of effort in this. " Sciezska said casually as the others talk about it as well.

Riza on the other hand was quite quiet about it since she's still worrying about where Roy could be. Then she crossed her arms and tried to listen to what the others were saying.

Then she sighed as she felt the need to find him to make sure he's alright. She turned around to look at where Black Hayate is and saw that he left from her side too.

Getting more nervous than she was before, she sighed and subconsciously look at the door leading outside the building. To her surprise she saw Black Hayate sniffing around towards it. Curiously, she decided to follow him, while the others barely even noticed she left since they were busy with their own discussions.

As she caught up with Black Hayate, the dog looked at her, seemingly smiling. Then the dog looked at the door again and raised his paw to it and started to scratch it. A clear sign that says he wants to go outside the door.

Riza complied and opened the door for him as she and her pet left the room and closed the door behind her. Now in the corridors leading outside the building, Black Hayate then started sniffing around again.

Then the dog suddenly stopped sniffing and straightened himself up and looked at the far right of the corridor, wagging his tail. " Hayate? " Riza called as the dog suddenly made a run for it.. This shocked Riza at first but soon run after him to see where her dog was going.

Still running a few seconds later, she could hear someone playing a guitar and the sound gets louder and louder as she neared the source. As Black Hayate stopped to look at the opened door leading outside.

As Riza caught up with her dog again, she took a peek outside to see who was Black Hayate looking at and also to see who was playing the guitar.

Even from afar she could recognize who it was. She smiled as she knelt down and petted Black Hayate as she understand why her dog was sniffing around. Black Hayate was leading her to where Roy was.

She then straightened herself up and took a peek outside again to look at what Roy was doing as she crossed her arms and shook her head. Then she let out a soft sigh.

Smiling, she decided to look at him from afar for awhile and listen to what Roy was playing in his guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ End of Chapter Five: Presentation ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Honestly, this was originally supposed to be the last chapter but since I have quite a lot of activities to do as well as I have to go to school again in a few more minutes. With that, I couldn't finish writing the entire chapter and rather than letting you guys wait longer, I decided to cut chapter four to many parts since I may add scenes that wasn't supposed the be part of the story in the first place.<p>

College is taking most of my time now, but hopefully I'll be able to finish this by tonight. If not, I won't let this week past without updating it. So yup, I'll be sure to finish this before this week ends. Please leave a review if you can, I love to get some feedback by the time I get home so that I'll be more inspired to finished it.

Anyhow, review or not I will finish this story. I'm grateful enough that you're actually reading it up till now. So Thank you very much and see you on the last chapter.


	6. Chapter Six: Practice

Author's Note: Just saying that... This still isn't the last chapter, ha ha. Hope you don't mind a chapter seven. XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Six: Practice

* * *

><p>Roy couldn't help but glance behind him, since he feels like someone was observing him from behind. But he shrugged it off and continued playing the guitar and hummed a tune.<p>

Hearing Roy humming softly, Riza shook her head again. She smiled broadly as she and Black Hayate finally left the door and went outside. " So you were serious in making a love song and singing it at the party later. " She said in amusement once more, shocking Roy and making him flinch.

He then look back and saw her walked towards him and as she got by his side, she soon sat beside him.

Riza didn't look at him though, she just continued to smile and petted Yuki on her head as greeting in which the dog wagged her tail in delight and let out a soft whine in response.

" How did you know that I was working on one? " Roy asked curiously. His eyes grew wide hearing that she knows what he's doing from her. Riza playfully just shrugged her shoulders and hummed something.

" Someone told you about it, right? " Roy asked curiously as Riza nodded, still not looking at him. " Yes. But you don't have to know who they were. What I'm more curious about is why didn't you tell me about it personally. I might have been able to help you with it since I heard that you haven't written anything yet. " She said as Roy laughed sheepishly.

" Well I could use your help now that you're here. Any ideas? " He said as he mentally slapped himself afterwards. Could he just be so desperate that he just asked the person who he was going to sing the song to, help him write the actual song itself?

" Hmm... Honestly sir, I'm not much sure if I could be of much help with this subject but I guess the first thing you should do is write the first part of the song. " Riza said as she turned to finally look at him. Roy looked back at her and smiled, " How should I do it? " He asked innocently.

" Hmm... Well... How do you want the first part of the song to be? A song all depends on what you think would be for the best. " Riza said as Roy thought about it.

" Well... I guess it should start with something sweet. " He said as Riza slightly laughed but then she tried her best to be serious about it and don't laugh. " Why does it have to be sweet? " She curiously asked.

Roy smirked as he shrugged his shoulders, " Well... love songs often do and you know me, as an alchemist I'm such a geek. "

Riza smiled wider and bit her lips to suppress a laugh. She wondered how could it be so hard to keep being serious about this. " I see... "

Roy raised a brow as he saw her look like she was about to burst out laughing. " What's so funny about it? " He asked curiously. " Is it a bad idea? " He added, he smiled as he saw Riza shook her head and smile.

" You know, I'm just really curious about why should it be a song as well as who could be the person who you'll sing it to, sir. I wonder if she'll like it. " Riza said as she looked at him sweetly.

Roy returned her glance but soon look at his guitar as he could feel like he was slightly blushing. " Well... for songs that I can sing to... her and I'm hoping that this could be one, and I hope that she'll like me-er-Like it when I'm done. " He said playfully.

Riza nodded and smiled, " And then? How should the second part be? " She asked curiously, patiently waiting for his response.

Roy laughed sheepishly as he thought of something, " Well... the second part is easy to mess up with something cheesy so I better choose my words carefully since I don't wan't it to be mushy... " He said as Riza nodded in agreement. " That's true. It is difficult to find the right words. "

Roy nod back and began strumming his guitar, " Well that's the thing about love songs and that's the tricky part. " He said as he looked at Riza earnestly, " It's hard not to sound corny when you're singing from the heart. " He added.

Riza eyes soften with his gaze, " And what would you do when the chorus comes? " She asked as Roy continued to look at her and strum his guitar.

" Well for that, I must come up with something clever. " Roy said casually as Riza looked at Black Hayate and Yuki sitting beside each other and looking at them curiously.

" You're really serious about this, aren't you, sir? " Riza asked as she petted the two dogs observing them.

Riza then eyed Roy as he stopped playing the guitar. Then he looked at her and spoke, " Because to her it's just a love song but for me it's now or never. "

" Well then, it might become a very beautiful song if you're words are true. " Riza replied as Roy continued looking at her earnestly.

" Although I'll try my best to make it beautiful and true... I doubt that I could ever make a song as beautiful as her. " He said as Riza felt something in his eyes.

She looked away as she felt her face turning red, she wondered why does she feel like Roy was singing this song for her. Unaware of it, she doesn't realize how right she was.

Then she shook away the thought and her blush and look at him seriously, " And what would happen to the song next? " She asked as Roy shrugged his shoulders and strummed his guitar once more.

" Well the chorus comes and I must say something clever again and that'll be it. " Roy said casually as he eyed his guitar as he strummed it. Leaving Riza confused with her thoughts with his words.

Why does she feel warm when he says that to the girl it's just a love song but for him it's now or never and when he said that he'll try his best to make it beautiful and true but he doubt that he can make a song as beautiful as that person?

He was being really earnest about it too and for some unknown reason to her, she even felt somewhat jealous about who that girl could be that Roy would take the time and effort to make a love song when he could have just used his usual charms since that was enough to make all girls swoon and fawn over him.

Roy then turned to look at her and stopped strumming his guitar when he saw that she suddenly went silent. He saw her in deep thought and looked like something was bothering and irritating her.

Curiously he raised his right hand to her and held her left shoulder, " Riza, is there something bothering you? " He asked gently because her silence was beginning to make him worry.

Instinctively, she shook her head. Then she looked at him and smiled. She shouldn't be getting so worked up with it and she'll respect whatever Roy planned on doing. " No sir, everything's fine. "

Although Roy could tell that there was something bothering her, he decided to let it go and won't force her to say anything if she doesn't feel like it in respect to her. " Alright. Though if ever there is something bothering you, you know you can always talked to me about it, Lieutenant Colonel. "

Riza continued to smile at him as her eyes soften with his constant serene gaze at her, " I'll remember that, Brigadier General. " She said as they continued to look at one another's warm and calming gaze.

Then the two dogs stood up and both let out a an excited bark as it broke the silence, shocking Roy and Riza from their trance. Then the two looked at what their dogs were excitedly barking at.

Even from afar, they saw that Edward and the others were waving at them so they waved back in return. Then they also soon saw that the other guest were staring to arrive with their cars.

With that, they both stood and fixed themselves up. Roy let out a sigh, " When did it get so late? " He said dejectedly as he placed his guitar down the stairs, a step above them and took out his pocket watch to look at the time. " It is already 1800? Did we really took that long to think of a song? " He added.

" Well seeing the sky, it seems like it did took a lot of time. " Riza said as she saw the sky getting dark then she eyed Roy with a grin, " At first I thought it was only because it was about to rain since you're about to sing something later. " She teased since she couldn't resist it.

Roy laughed for awhile with her comment, " Teasing me now huh, Lieutenant Colonel? " He said and smirked at her afterwards." You'll see that the song I'll sing later would be the best and it's something that you won't ever forget. " He added as Riza looked at him curiously.

" The song? We never really had the luxury to ever get to it. Have you already thought about it when we only just talked about _how to make a love song? _" She asked as Roy grinned at her.

" You're underestimating me, Lieutenant Colonel. Speaking to you about it was enough for me to think of the whole song. " He said proudly.

Then he eyed Riza serenely, " As a thank you for helping me out, I'll be sure to sing it with all my heart for you so listen to it well for I may not have the courage to be able to do it again in the future. " He said sweetly before he turned around to get his guitar that he left on the staircase above him.

Riza then suddenly turned red as she thought of what Roy just said to her, " To sing it with all my heart for you. " it kept on repeating on her mind, she was about to ask him about it but when she looked up she already saw that he was making his way inside the building.

Then she saw him look back and smile at her, " Come on, Lieutenant Colonel. We have to get inside before them to tell to Havoc and the others that the guests are now arriving. " He said as Riza nod and complied.

She then hurriedly walk towards him and soon they walk side by side towards the building with their two dogs following them from behind.

* * *

><p>As the four got there, Roy and Riza saw that the food were now prepared and they saw their men already have their plates and their table filled with food. They seem to be enjoying themselves as they feast.<p>

Roy hurriedly made his way to their table with Riza and the dogs followed him from behind.

" You gluttons! What do you think you're doing with all this food? It looks like you took a handful amount of every dish served! " Roy said sarcastically as his men look at one another nervously.

" We're only making sure that the food is safe, sir. " Breda said sheepishly as he swallowed a piece of meat.

" Tasting the food first to make sure it's alright before the guests arrive isn't bad. But making a buffet out of it and stuff yourselves is different. Remember that we have a lot of guest coming, some are already here now and we don't want to let the other's celebrate and leave with an empty stomach since you guys ate everything. " Riza said as the others laugh sheepishly and apologized to their superiors.

Amusingly since they were arguing with one another, Black Hayate and Yuki managed to steal some unguarded piece of meat just beside Breda. Good thing that he didn't noticed or else he might have caused a very disastrous commotion.

" Now let's get a move on as Edward and the others are already here. Make sure everything is working properly and make sure that everything is in it's place. " Roy said as everyone complied. " Sir! "

As Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman scampered off, Roy placed the guitar down on their table and told the dogs to watch their table. While Riza warned them not to steal the food on their tables or else.

Amazingly, the dogs seemed to understand them and they both lay down underneath the table. With that, Roy and Riza also checked if everything was in order.

Then a few minutes after that, most of the guest soon started to arrive and the party will soon begin.

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Chapter Six: Practice ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To those who actually get the hint I gave in this story about what the song could be on the next and hopefully the final chapter, I advice you not to say anything If you wish to review to avoid spoilers, please. =P<p>

Well, I'm writing the next chapter now actually since I did say that this was supposed to be the last chapter. (again) but unfortunately or fortunately it was getting longer so I thought of cutting the story in half once more since I have to go somewhere else to buy something for school again. But hopefully I'll finish this tonight (my time) after I do my other school assignments.

Leave a review if you can as you should know by now, I love getting them and it inspires me to do it faster and make it better. :3


	7. Chapter Seven: Party

A/n: ... This isn't the last chapter... Again. Feels like this story will never end. XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Seven: Party

* * *

><p>The party has now begun as more guest arrive.<p>

They say that time flies when you're having fun, since after exchanging stories and eating a decent meal. The party is already about to go to the most exciting part of the night.

" I hope that you're enjoying yourselves, everyone. Are you ready for the most interesting part of the party? Our little event? " Fuhrer Grumman asked, he grinned as he heard everyone in the audience cheer, " Yeah! "

" Well then, why don't we begin it now? Again, I want to thank everyone for joining our little get together and hope you'll have fun. " Fuhrer Grumman added as the audience continued to cheer.

As soon as Fuhrer Grumman told a speech about the party and about their fun event. He went down the stage and the curtains rise as a soldier was called to do something for his partner.

Some were sweet, some were funny and awkward thanks to Fuhrer's Grumman's little practical joke. The others were is disdain at the look of their partners but they soon laughed it off and just took it as a joke as they just continued enjoying themselves with each others company.

But the crowd especially went wild when they heard that it was about Major Armstrong and Edward's turn.

" Well, the next pair will surely blow us away now wouldn't it, Lieutenant Ross? " Sergeant Brosh said as his partner nodded at him.

" It surely will, Sergeant Brosh. Now everyone, let's all give a hand to Major Alex Louis Armstrong and Major Edward Elric. " Lieutenant Ross said as she tried not to laugh but with clear amusement in her voice.

" Ahhh! You guys were really serious about it? " Edward panicked as Alphonse and Winry tries to pull him up the stage since Major Armstrong was already waiting for him on the stage.

" Good luck, Edward-kun. " Gracia said as Elysia giggled and spoke cheerfully " Have fun, short-big brother. "

Edward then tried his best to get back to their table and sit down.

" Al! Winry! Don't do this to me! " Edward begged but his younger brother and his best friend continued to pull him up to the stage.

" Give it a try brother. It will be fun! " Alphonse said cheerfully as Edward looked at him dejectedly, " How could you do this to your older brother, Alphonse! " He said as the two dragged him to the stage.

" Oh come on, Ed! Stop complaining and just have fun! " Winry said as she finally manage to successfully pushed Edward on the stage with Alphonse help.

The moment Edward step on the stage, Major Armstrong immediately greeted him with a sparkling manly embrace. " Oh, Edward Elric! Let's perform a dance to celebrate our renowned brotherhood and let this be remembered for generations! " He said.

Edward tried his best to get out of the Major's tight bear hug as he yelled, " **What Dance?** " But before he could complain more about it any longer, Major Armstrong soon started the dance.

Seeing this, the crowd went wild with laughter watching the two of them. They clapped so hard that the others even stood up and cheered their lungs out.

Alphonse, Elysia and Winry couldn't help but laugh hard seeing Edward's funny and irritated reactions in every step that he and the Major Armstrong made.

Beside their table, the Mustang team could only clap and laugh hard as well, " Whoo! Go Edward! Major Armstrong! " Breda, Fuery, Falman and Havoc cheered.

Even Riza couldn't suppressed a laugh. Hearing her laugh Roy then turned to look at her and grinned, " Happy, that I made you come here even though it's your day off, tonight? " He said as Riza looked at him and nodded, " Very. " She replied as she smiled.

Then as they look back at the stage, they couldn't help laugh at Edward's continued rampage in Major Armstrong's sparkling and smooth moves.

The whole crowd basically went wild until the very last step that Edward and Major Armstrong did.

As soon as their turn was over, Edward groggily went back to their table, and as soon as he sat back down he glared at Alphonse and Winry. The two only looked at him as they grinned wide.

" Had fun, short-big brother? " Elysia said innocently as Edward looked at her with a frown but he couldn't help but smile afterwards as he saw how happy she was.

" I guess I did. Yeah, even though it was a little painful in the process since the Major's grip on me was strong... But I think I did enjoyed it too. " Edward said as he gently placed his right hand on Elysia's head and patted her head soft making Gracia, Alphonse and Winry smile as Elysia giggled.

Then Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh prepare to call the next pair, " Well that was very hilarious. But now let's call Sciezska up on the stage. "

Sciezska was busily serving the guest with glasses of liquor, juices and water. But hearing her name to come up on stage, surprised her.

In shock, she involuntarily raised her left hand with a glass back her head causing the glass of water she held on her hand spill on Edward who was behind her.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. Edward! " She said apologetically before she hurriedly went towards the stage while Edward yelp at the ice cold water that drenched him making Elysia laugh at him again as the others followed afterwards.

" Sciezska eh? I wonder who her partner is? " Havoc curiously asked as Fuery bent down underneath their table and tried to get something.

" Hopefully someone who has the same personality as her. " Falman replied as Breda continued to eat a piece of sandwich. " Probably " He added.

" Got it. " Fuery said as he got out a medium sized package. The others look at him and the package curiously.

" Fuery, what's in it and what's it for? " Havoc asked once more as Fuery stood up and smiled at them sheepishly.

" It's my gift for my partner, Sciezska. Sorry guys, I have to go up now so I'll explain later. " Fuery said shyly as he hurriedly made his way to the stage.

The others watched him go with open mouths in surprise, then they smirked and cheered at him as soon as Fuery started to go up the stage.

" Well, looks like one of our team has finally climbed up the stage and at least he got a decent partner. " Roy said casually as he crossed his arms.

Riza on the other hand soon felt nervous as she wondered who her partner was again then she took a glance at Roy sitting beside her.

Roy noticed her glancing at him so he looked at her, " Anything wrong, Lieutenant Colonel? " Roy asked, smiling at her. Riza smiled back and shook her head. " No, sir. " She said softly and look back at the stage as Roy soon did the same.

They saw Fuery handing the package to Sciezska and she happily took it from him in response.

The crowed cheered that Sciezska should open it to see what's inside the package. She complied to their request and opened the gift that Fuery gave her.

She smiled broadly and her eyes shined as she saw what was inside it, " Aww, this is so adorable. " She uttered as she lifted the soft item from the box. It was a fluffy green Alien shaped pillow.

Then Sciezska looked at Fuery and smiled broadly, " Thank you, Master Sergeant Fuery! " She said as Fuery smiled at her. " Your welcome, happy to know you liked it. "

Sciezska smiled at him and nodded. Soon they both went down the stage as another pair was called out. They soon sat down the table where Roy and the others was.

" Wow, I'm so proud of you. " Havoc teased as Fuery replied meekly, " Don't do that. I am already very nervous as is. Look my hands kept shaking. "

" How'd you know I liked this kind of things? " Sciezska asked as Fuery looked at her, " You usually say aliens most of the time. " He replied as Sciezska smiled, " Oh yeah. " she replied as they both laugh awkwardly.

" I envy you guys... since you're already done. Me and Breda here are a bit nervous since we never really got a paper with our partners name since the Fuhrer said that he'll just call us on stage and tell who are partner were when we're on stage. " Falman said as the others looked at them sheepishly.

" That means there's a chance that both of them may have partners that are guys. " Havoc said with a wide grin on his face.

" Exactly. " Breda and Falman said in unison.

" Then what did you guys bought as presents? " Roy asked curiously as he peeked underneath their table.

" Since we highly suspect that our partner is a guy. We bought a couple bottles of whiskey. " Breda said as Roy smirked, " Clever... But what if your partner by chance is a girl? " He asked curiously.

" Well, I bought a box of chocolates since there is a chance that it could be girl but I am not expecting that'll happen " Falman said as he got the small box of chocolates on his pocket. " But I guess, I could just eat them if it's a guy so it's alright. " He added as he placed the box on their desk.

" I see, then what did you bring Breda? " Roy asked as Breda who was eating another piece of sandwich coughed as it almost chocked him in shock as he suddenly turned red at Roy's question.

Breda couldn't speak so Havoc spoke for him, " Well we went to the bar to get a few drinks last night. But since Breda got so drunk, he bought an interesting gift in case that his partner was indeed a girl... Want to know what he bought? "

" Of course, we're very curious to know what Second Lieutenant Breda bought. " Sciezska said as the others nod.

" He bought a two piece swimsuit bikini and Oh boy, he even wrapped it beautifully and bought it with him now. " Havoc said, laughing hard afterwards as Breda turned red.

" You bought a b-bikini? " Riza said in disbelief and Roy smirked at him. " Really now, Breda? "

Breda raised his hands defensively and tried to explain, " Whoa! Let me just clarify that I had no idea that I even bought and wrapped it... I was drunk! "

" Then why did you bought it with you? " Sciezska asked in disdain as Breda panicked, " Well, It's be a waste to just throw it away and I don't know what to do with a two piece bikini! "

" A two piece bikini? Aww man... If you're seriously my partner and if you give me that, I swear you'll be getting nightmares from now on. " Someone said from behind them as Roy and the others look at who it was.

" Rebecca..? " Riza uttered in surprise. While Rebecca nodded and sat down beside her. " Hey! hi! Everything alright for everyone? " She greeted as the others greeted her too.

Havoc started looking anxious after that. He silently sighed in relief as he noticed that no one noticed that he's been shifting about. He closed his eyes and just tried to listen to their conversation.

" When did you came back to central? I thought that you'll be staying in the east? " Riza asked curiously as Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friend.

" You should know the reason. Since you and Brigadier General Mustang are going to be transfered to the east since Ishval is closer there. Fuhrer Grumman said that they need more soldiers here in Central now since they loss two valuable people in their greatest defense team. " Rebecca said as she looked at Roy and Riza weirdly.

" The Flame Alchemist and The Hawk's eye, huh? Did you know he ask 20 men, including me from the east in exchange for the two of you? That's how much valuable you two are. Man the Fuhrer really likes the two of you. I'm jealous. " She added as she grinned at Riza.

" I really envy you now, Riza. At this pace you and the Brigadier General will be raising ranks quickly... I mean from a Lieutenant to a Lieutenant Colonel? That's already a really pretty high promotion. Not to mention the high pay checks... Tell me your secret. " Rebecca said as Riza shook her head.

" Work hard, That's the only thing I can advice to you. " Riza said casually with a smile as Rebecca eyed her weirdly again, " That's it? " Then Riza nodded, " Yes, that's it. " She simply added.

Rebecca sighed and decided to let it go since she'll just lose this conversation. So she just asked her a different topic, " By the way, Riza... have someone by any chance already called me on stage as someone's partner here earlier? Alongside my transfer here I've received an invitation to go here... and I well ... I kinda arrived late, as you see. "

" No, nobody has called you yet... but you could be called any minute from now since a lot had already went up on stage. " Riza replied as Rebecca gulp, " I see, well that kinda made me nervous... " she said.

Then Rebecca looked at the others curiously " So was there some interesting things that I have missed? " she stated to get rid of her nervousness.

" Oh, you missed out quite a lot. You should've seen the faces on those male soldiers who have also have men as their partners. " Breda said.

" But don't forget about the dance that Major Armstrong and Edward did awhile ago. " Falman added as the group laugh at the memory of it. Even Rebecca laughed hard even though she just imagined it.

" Ah, I did missed out some exciting events. " Rebecca started as she stopped laughing and looked at the others. She smiled as they saw the others nod. Then she looked at her best friend, Riza.

" Say, Riza. How about you? Were you already called up on stage? " Rebecca asked as Riza shook her head, " No, not yet and like you, I don't know when I'll be called. " she replied.

Rebecca sighed and look at the stage and saw the other pair went down since they were done, " It's pressuring, right, Riza? " She uttered as Riza nodded at her and replied, " Yes, it is very unnerving. "

Then Rebecca eyed the men, " So did all of you boys got up in the stage already? " She asked as the others shook their heads.

" Only Master Sergeant Fuery here, has already went up to the stage. The rest of us are still waiting to be called. " Roy said casually as he took a sip at his glass of water.

" And I was his partner. " Sciezska said casually as she held her alien shaped pillow tightly.

" Lucky, Fuery had a girl as his partner. Me and Falman here are honestly expecting a guy as our partner! " Breda exclaimed as the Rebecca eyed him.

" But why did you buy a bikini as a present? " Rebecca asked in disdain as the others looked at Breda teasingly.

" I was drunk! I didn't knew what I was doing! " Breda said in defense.

" Really? It seems like you were completely aware of what you were doing since you even wrapped it up this carefully. " Roy teased as he eyed the present with the bikini in it.

" No, sir! I was definitely not aware of what I was doing! " Breda said, his eyes pleading. Roy smirked at him but he shrugged and just thought that he'll just believe him.

Then he got an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Chapter Seven: Party ~<strong>

* * *

><p>An: So sorry about the lack of updates lately. Been very busy with school since it has been my exams this past week. Well, I'm happy that it's over. Since I finally have some free time to write again and I can't believe that there's another chapter when I just said that this would supposedly be the last one again on the previous chapter. Well I did kinda end this quite abruptly since I added some random scenes that wasn't supposed to be on this story in the first place. But I thought it was cute.

Well, I am really not expecting a ninth chapter so the next one might be really the last one. But I won't make any promises. I've been finding myself writing scenes that wasn't included the first time I've imagined this story's plot... again. LOL guess that's what I should've expect since I'm writing this story on the spot and just write whatever comes to my mind so I can't really tell what will happen on the next since it highly depends on my mood in writing. Hmm... all I can say is the next one will totally be sweet. See you on the next and hopefully the last chapter! ;)

* * *

><p>Also, again. I placed a notice on chapter three but if you didn't read it, I just want to clarify that I edited the chapters. This was only supposed to be chapter six to those who read this story before. But since I noticed that the old chapter two was very long before compared to the other chapters. I cut the old chapter 2 in half. But it is still the same story either way and there is no difference. I just thought it would be more comfortable to read for you guys. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight: Poetry

A/n: Lol, I knew this would happen... there will be a ninth chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ How to make a Love Song ~~~<strong>

Chapter Eight: Poetry

* * *

><p>" Hey, Lieutenant Breda. I'll let this one slide in one condition. " Roy started as Breda looked at him earnestly, " I'll do anything just so you don't question me about being drunk when I bought it. " He said.<p>

" Anything? " Roy asked with a devilish grin as Breda nodded nervously, " A-anything. "

With that the others in the table look at them curiously. They wondered what could Roy be offering to Breda.

" If your partner's a girl. Of course you only have to give the present and don't tell her to open it since you'll definitely get a slap for it... or worse. " Roy started as Breda nodded. " O-of course. "

Roy smiled, " I'm not finished yet... " He said as he smirked again and made Breda even nervous. " If you're partner's a guy. You have to make sure he wears it for a week or else you'll be the one who's wearing a miniskirt for a week. " He added as Breda went pale.

" You aren't serious, right sir? " Breda asked shocked. The others were starting to laugh at his reaction.

" Oh, I'm serious about it. In fact I'm ordering you to. " Roy teased as Breda was left gawking.

Soon Riza lightly elbowed him. Roy looked at her with a dopey smile and whispered, " Oh come one, it'll be fun. "

Riza eyed him weirdly, " Seeing Breda or if he's partner is a guy, wearing either the miniskirt or the bikini seems to be just disturbing to me. " She whispered back.

Roy thought about it. It would be funny seeing it at first, But she is right. Seeing Breda or whoever he's partner is wearing something like that would really just be disturbing... and even a bit gross.

" Fine, you win. " Roy whispered back to Riza. Before he looked back at the group.

" Alright, Breda. I'll make things easy for you and for whoever your partner will be. You or him will just wear it for a day. " He said as Riza shook her head. Roy smiled as he saw her still disapproving his idea.

Then he eyed Breda again, " Oh and Breda. You or him will be outside my office since no paperwork could be done if you or your partner were there. " He added as Breda gawked again.

" I'll bring a camera. " Rebecca added as Roy looked at her and grin. " Perfect. " Roy said as Rebecca gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Riza glared at her so called best friends agreement on this matter.

Then she sighed, she still think it's childish but she admitted that it would be a good laugh for awhile so she decided to let it go.

Then they eyed the stage again and saw that another pair were done as they went down the stage as the other crowd applauded.

" Oh we were having so much fun that we haven't noticed those who were going up on stage. " Sciezska said as the others looked back at the stage and listened to what Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh was saying.

" I wondered if we got called while we were busily talking about a different matter? " Rebecca asked.

" Probably not, since if one of you we were called. Someone would have come to get our attention. " Fuery said as the others nodded.

" Yes and I'm pretty sure I haven't been called yet. " Roy started as the others eyed him.

" A lot has been wondering what I'll do later ever since yesterday. Even the Fuhrer won't back down if they were calling me. " Roy said as he looked at the guitar he made that was beside Yuki and Black Hayate at the side of their table.

" We are very curious to know what you'll do. " Falman said.

" Oh, I am very curious to know what you'll do too. Can we find out what you'll do later? And who is your partner? " Rebecca asked as Roy shrugged, " You'll find out later. "

" The pressure is killing me. There's to many questions that will be answered later. Like who on earth is my partner? It better be someone decent. " Rebecca complained as she eyed Havoc who was very quiet all of the sudden.

" Say, Jean. I've noticed that you've been awfully quiet lately. It's so not like you. " Rebecca said as Havoc coughed in surprise that someone finally noticed his silence.

Then he smiled as Havoc noticed that everyone in their table was looking at him. Even the dogs were. " Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the poem I had in mind. "

" Oh you wrote a poem for your partner, eh? Well that's very sweet of you... which is also not like you. " Rebecca teased as Havoc pouted.

" Is is really that hard to believe that I can make a poem too? " Havoc complained as the others grinned at him. Rebecca shook her head, " Hey, I didn't mean it a bad way, Jean. " she replied as Havoc sighed.

" I know you weren't. Sorry about that. I'm just nervous about it. " He said as Rebecca patted Havoc's back, " Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm as nervous as you are now. " she said reassuringly.

Then she eyed him curiously as Havoc started drinking a glass of water, " I'm just curious... who is your partner, Jean? " Rebecca asked as Havoc coughed and his hand that was holding the glass of water jumped in surprised and it's contents were spilled on Edward's head since he was in the table next to them and was behind him.

" Not again! " Edward said as he wiped himself dry. Winry, Alphonse, Gracia and Elysia laughed at him again.

" Oh, Sorry Fullmetal boss. " Havoc said as Edward glared at him and was about to say something but they noticed that Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh was calling him.

" Everyone please give an applause for our next pair. " Ross said excitedly. " Lieutenant Havoc, please come up here on stage and call out your partner. " Brosh added as Havoc suddenly became nervous and he couldn't move.

" Hey, Lieutenant Havoc. They're calling you up on stage now. " Edward said, his anger replacing excitement. Alphonse, Elysia, Gracia and Winry also began cheering him on.

Then Havoc eyed their table and also saw that the whole team cheering him on. Even Breda who was in deep thought a little while ago, snapped out of his trance to cheer his friend on. " Go Havoc! "

" I've been meaning to hear your poem too, Havoc. I never really had the chance to read it. " Roy said as Havoc gulped and took a deep breath before he stood up. Falman patted Havoc's back and told him He'll do fine.

Havoc nodded at the groups cheering at him and soon sighed. Then he placed his hands on his pockets, looked up and then went to the stage.

As he got there, an applause erupted from the crowd once more. He faced the crowd and gulped once more as many eyes were on him, watching his every move.

Soon Sergeant Brosh offered him his microphone, " I heard that you'll be saying a poem for your partner so here you go. " He said as Havoc nodded and said his thanks.

" We won't call your partner so you can reveal her yourself. " Ross whispered to him as Havoc laughed sheepishly. In his mind, he thought that it would be better if they revealed who his partner is for him.

But realizing that it would be a more sweeter gesture he just nodded and took the microphone from Sergeant Brosh. Took another deep breath, let it all out and face the crowd again that was anticipating his move.

But he noticed none of them staring at him anymore, all noises suddenly drowned in and all he saw was his partner. He put his right hand on his pocket and searched for the piece of paper containing his poem.

Then his eyes grew wide as he noticed that the paper was gone. He searched deeper to his pocket again but try as hard as he may, it was to no avail. The paper was indeed gone.

" This can't be happening. " Havoc panicked, but the paper was gone and nothing is going to change that. But seeing the people eyeing him. He has to do something... and quick.

So he did whatever first come in to his mind... improvise... and try to remember what he wrote.

" So, this is for my partner. " He started as everyone became silent and listened to him.

" Where is she? Is she here? " Breda suddenly yelled teasingly as the crowd suddenly raised questions about who his partner was.

Havoc scoffed and put his hands on the side of his hip. All traces of shyness left him and he raised a brow and eyed Breda " Yes, Breda she's here. " He said as the crowd squealed.

" Where is she located? " Falman then yelled as Havoc groaned and scratch his head in irritation. How could he say his improvised poem at this rate?

" She's there, sitting in our table! " Havoc replied as the crowd all said an " Oh... " and hurriedly look back at the Mustang team's table.

" In our table? " Fuery said as he looked at the people in their table.

Then Breda gawked, " Who? Is she Hawkeye? " He suddenly exclaimed as the Fuhrer laughed and the crowd eyed Riza.

Riza on the other hand, who was just innocently drinking some juice suddenly swallowed all her glass's content and nearly chocked due to shock.

Roy and Rebecca quickly helped her by patting her back as Riza coughed to clear her throat and silently glared at Breda. Roy let out a soft laugh remembering the look of Riza's shocked face when Breda yelled her name as Havoc's partner.

Back in the stage, Havoc's face flushed as the other's began talking about him and Riza. " No. It's not Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. It's her best friend actually." He said.

That's why he'd prefer that Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh were the one who will say his partner's name since he knew this would happen. But it was already late since the consequences had already been made and it doesn't end there.

" Then it's Brigadier General Mustang? " Breda exclaimed once again as Roy eyed him disapprovingly and smacked his head lightly with a empty plastic bottle near their table.

" Would you just shut your mouth, Breda? That's impossible since my partner is a beautiful woman. " Roy said as he helped Riza who has just recovered from nearly choking to sat back up properly.

" Are you, alright? " Roy said as Riza coughed one last time and looked at him and sighed before she nodded. " Yes. Thank you, Brigadier General... Rebecca. " She said out of breath.

" Breath slowly, Riza and calm down. " Rebecca said as Riza looked down and took another deep breath.

" Yes, thank you. Sorry, I was just caught off guard with that comment. " Riza said softly as she drunk a nearby glass of water. Not minding that it was Roy's.

Then Rebecca noticed something that Havoc said and she noticed the people aside from Roy and Riza were staring at her weirdly.

Her eyes grew wide, " Wait. Did he just said that his partner was one of Riza's best friend? " She taught as she eyed Roy and Riza.

" But aside from the Brigadier General... Riza's other and most known best friend is... me. " She taught as she grew pale as she stood up and looked at Havoc.

Seeing Havoc was looking at her, Rebecca had her mouth wide open and pointed her right hand at her. As if silent asking that if his partner was her. Her heart skipped a beat when Havoc nodded.

The audience squeal in delight, the spotlight hurriedly went to Rebecca's direction. Then Roy and Riza grew wide as they soon noticed that the spotlight was also on them. Since Rebecca was just beside them after all so they were also being watched.

" What should I do? " Rebecca said whispered to the two beside her.

" I think you should go up in front. " Roy said to Rebecca as Riza lightly pushed her friend closer to the stage, " Since we're also getting attention. You'll do fine. " she added as Rebecca eyed the two weirdly.

" Some help you guys are... " Rebecca whispered, but loud enough for Roy and Riza to hear. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Then she sighed, looked up and went to the stage as the crowd clapped and cheered her on.

Once she was on stage, she eyed Havoc and crossed her arms, " So when can I hear that poem of yours? " She said as Havoc laughed sheepish, " I lost the paper containing my poem. " he whispered.

" What? Then what are we going to do now? " Rebecca whispered back as Havoc placed his hands on his pockets. " Well... I'll improvise. " He started as Rebecca eyed him curiously.

Then Havoc took a deep breath and began saying whatever comes to his mind as a poem,

* * *

><p>" I have the worst luck when it comes to women "<p>

There's too many times that my heart has been broken

Never thought that this kind of feeling would happen

To say the words that has longed to be spoken

.

Never known that I could find someone like you

Please don't let this just be a dream that isn't true

I finally found someone that shared my view

" To be blinded by love that I never knew. "

.

Rebecca eyed Havoc thoughtfully, for a person who was guessing what to say, It was pretty good. Then Havoc suddenly moved forward and stood in front of her and held her hands, shocking Rebecca as the crowd cheered.

Then Havoc continued his heartfelt poetry as he looked deep into Rebecca's eyes.

* * *

><p>" I stood staring deep into your loving eyes "<p>

In return I can see your love with no lies

In your eyes I can see the hints of surprise

I pray that one day you will soon realize

.

For the first time had my heart has beat like this.

This moment in life that I wouldn't dare miss

My boring life has been adorned by your thrills

" No words can express how much this truly feels "

.

The people below all watched in awe as Havoc said his poem ever so lovingly. Nobody had even realized that he was making that up on the spot. They all thought that he planned it for a long time.

" Funny... I really don't remember those lines. " Falman said as he looked at Fuery and Breda.

" It's like he suddenly changed it all. But it is still a beautiful poem. " Fuery stated. " It's very romantic. " Sciezska added as she watched the two on stage eagerly.

" Is that really the Havoc we know? " Breda gawked, his mouth was wide open but he just stared at the two and haven't had the chance to eat sandwich that he was holding, due to shock.

Soon the sandwich Breda was holding slowly slipped his hand. Then it hit Roy's guitar, staining the base and it's guitar strings. Yuki and Black Hayate soon went near the fallen treat and shared it.

Roy on the other hand was listening curiously to what Havoc was saying but he flinched as he heard his guitar strum. Curiously he looked at it and his eyes grew wide as he saw the stains of ketchup in it.

He looked around and saw that no one was eating since they were all watching Havoc in awe and surprise. He didn't see the a single food fell to the ground as well since the dog ate all the evidence. He scratched his head in irritation as he told himself to listen to Havoc first before he cleans his guitar up. Hopefully he wouldn't be the one next to come up to stage.

Then Roy soon glanced at the person beside him, Riza was listening to the poem as well and looked like she was in deep thought. Then she glanced at him since she noticed that Roy was looking at him. " Is there something wrong, sir? " She asked as Roy smiled and shook his head.

" Everything's fine. Havoc's poem is really something isn't it? " Roy said as Riza smiled at him and nodded. " And I can tell that Rebecca is pretty happy about it too. "

" I say both of them look very happy. " Roy said as Riza nodded once more. Then the two eyed the couple on the stage listening to Havoc, finishing his poem. Kneeling down in front of Rebecca.

* * *

><p>" I want to say that this isn't destiny "<p>

Nor is it our hidden dreams or fantasy

I'd rather say this is our reality

As I kneel down to you in all honesty

.

Again, for one last time will I clarify

How much you mean to me as each day pass by

I'll prove to you that you are the one for me

" And I will love you for all eternity. "

.

The crowd went wild as Havoc ended the poem like that as he stood up and looked at his partner lovingly. " Hope it was alright. " He said as Rebecca smiled and nodded. " Did you really made that up on the spot? Wow, you're amazing! " She said in surprise.

" Glad you liked it! " Havoc softly placed a kiss on her cheek erupting another cheer in the crowd watching them. Soon the two slowly went down the stage and back to their table as the crowd applauded them once more.

As they got to their table, they were greeted with smirks and grins from their friends.

" Wow, Havoc that was really something. For a moment I thought you weren't you. " Breda said as Havoc sat down beside him.

" Well I was already up in stage so I thought it'd give it my all. " Havoc said as he crossed his arms.

" But why the sudden change of poem, Lieutenant Havoc? " Falman asked as Havoc shrugged, " Well I thought that the poem I said earlier was more appropriate. " He said as he looked at Rebecca as if saying not to tell the boys that he just lost the note and Rebecca understood perfectly and nod at him.

" It did come out more natural than the first one so we liked the new poem you just made was better. " Fuery said.

" Thanks, happy to know you think it's better. " Havoc said.

" It's almost like you just made it all up when you were up in that stage. " Roy suddenly said as Havoc gulped, " Did he noticed? "

" It's not really a bad thing, I personally think that those kind of performance are worth more since it come more natural. Although I am not saying that you made that up. The men told me that you spent the whole night writing it." Roy said as he saw Havoc sheepishly nod at him.

" How I wish to see you that focused when you're doing your paperwork. But I guess that's too much to ask. Excellent job, nonetheless Lieutenant Havoc. " Riza said as Havoc smiled.

He couldn't believe that everyone was praising him when he just made that up with no preparations at all. Maybe the Brigadier General was right, being unprepared can bring out your more natural side. But it also has it's risks so it is still best to prepare for it to be safe.

Then Havoc soon wondered if Brigadier General Mustang didn't prepare anything at all and was also just going to make something up like what he just did?

" Knowing the Chief, he probably will just come up with something great in an instant. " He thought to himself as he smiled at his superior. After all that's one of the many reasons why they all loyally follow him and highly respect him.

They continued talking about Havoc's poem some more but their attention was soon called by Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh stating that it is about time to call the next pair.

" The our previous pair has really given us such a fun time now, didn't they, Sergeant Brosh? " Ross said as Brosh nodded and replied cheerfully, " Sure is, Lieutenant Ross. I can't wait to see what the other three remaining pair will do. "

" Well why don't we find out and call out the last pairs? Please come up the stage now... " Ross started.

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Chapter Eight: Poetry ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I was contemplating whether or not I was supposed to add Havoc's performance. Since I already knew that if I did, it would cost me to add another chapter. Well I didn't have anything to lose and an additional chapter is not really bad so I decided to give it a try and poof~ I did it.<p>

Hope you liked Havoc's made up poem. I literally made that one up since I just wrote it while I was typing the actual story you're seeing here. I hope that it did come out more natural. :D

Well, with that the next chapter would now be indeed the last since Roy's performance is up next on the last chapter. Finally, you'll finally found out what he'll sing for his beloved partner.

Well see you on the last chapter and thanks for reading. I'll probably update this a little late since I'll be gone for school for awhile. I'll check for misspelling later as well.


End file.
